titans high
by Blaze-Roth492
Summary: this is the story of how the titans met and how they got there powers


**TITANS HIGH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

**Summary: So this is a story of how the titans met and got there superpowers**

**Appearance: Beast Boy's skin isn't green but his hair is**

**Robin – Robin**

**Raven – Raven**

**Beast Boy – Garfield/Gar**

**Starfire – Kori**

**Cyborg – Victor/Vic**

* * *

><p><span>RAVENS POV<span>

"Raven" calls my little brother, I groan

"Raven get up" my little brother calls again

Falcon leans into my ear and screams "RAVEN GET UP NOW!"

"Ahhhhhh, FALCON!" I scream in rage at my little brother. I watch and smirk as falcon makes a mad dash to the door; I throw my black comforter of my body and swing my legs of the side of my bed. 'What should I wear' I think to my self as I walk into my bathroom.

After I get out of the shower I throw on black Capri yoga pants, a red sweatshirt, a black Eddie Bauer first ascent down vest and a pair of white high top converse. I brush my long violet hair and pull it into a half assed side braid. I grab my backpack and head down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom" I say as I grab the piece of toast of the counter

"Morning raven" my mom says in return

"Have a good day at school" I give my mom a wave of the hand as I walk into the garage. I climb into my black truck and head to school.

ROBINS POV

"Master Robin time to get up" said Alfred

"I don't wanna" I groaned and covered my head with a pillow

"Master robi-""go away" I said cutting Alfred off

"You asked for it" said Alfred under his breath and grabbed the water glass on Robins nightstand and dumped it a half asleep robin

"AHHHH, Alfred, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" I screamed

Alfred just smirked and left the room; I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and into a pair of black jeans, a red tee-shirt and black combat boots.

I walked down stairs and was greeted by a giggling Alfred and Bruce. I cleared my throat to signal my presence. Bruce stopped laughing and said "how was your morning son?" I gave Alfred a glare and said "wet".

I grabbed my breakfast of the counter and hurried to the garage. I climbed into my black mustang and speed of to school.

BB/GARFIELDS POV

'Beep beep beep' I groan

'Beep beep beep' my fist shoots out from under the covers and I hit the alarm clock as hard as I could silencing it. Im not a morning person; I throw the covers back and climb out of bed. I throw on a pair of camouflage baggy jeans, a black tee-shirt, black combat boots and a silver dog tag. I sling my back pack over my shoulder and head to the kitchen; I grab a banana and walk to the garage. I climb into my black Chevy impala and drove to school.

KORIS POV

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep" I hear my mother say to me as I awaken

"I slept great mom" I said back giving my mom a hug

"That's great dear well I go make you breakfast while you get ready for the day"

"Ok mom" I said getting up and walking to my closet. I pulled out a pink dress that went to my knees I put on a denim jacket and a pair of pink knee high socks and light brown knee high boots. I brushed my long red hair and put on my make up. I went down stairs and was greeted my older sister black fire. I ate my breakfast and went to the garage and climbed into my pink convertible bug and went to school.

VICTORS POV

'Yawn' I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I got out of bed and got dressed; I walked out of my room in a pair of jeans, black tank and a blue flannel shirt, black athletic shoes and a silver dog tag. "Morning time for waffles" I say running downstairs. I came downstairs to see a plate of waffles and bacon on the table. I scarf down my breakfast, and head down to the garage. I get into my red truck and zoom off to school

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: PERIOD 1 CHEMISTRY<strong>

**summary: robin and raven are paired for a big science project but what happens when they have a bit of a falling out **

**thanks for reading if you have any please leave any suggestions of let me know if any corrections need to be made.**

** -blaze **


End file.
